


Recreate

by orphan_account



Series: Sweet Nights With Vixx [2]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Little bit of Fluff, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "No," Taekwoon smirked, that irresistible little smirk of his that instantly had you weak in the knees. "I know exactly what kind of books you're reading."You blushed and looked away. "Taekwoon--""You know, I've read them too, while you were out." He cut you off and your eyes snapped back to his in surprise.Tell me," he placed a smoldering kiss on your neck before continuing. "Do you want to recreate some of my favorite moments?"





	Recreate

The movie playing on the flatscreen in front of you wasn’t really interesting. Some dime-a-dozen sappy romance flick that had you sniggering at some of the gooey dialog. After one particularly melodramatic, sugary line, you let out an annoyed and unimpressed snort. Your boyfriend shot you a pained look.

“Must you?” He asked in his soft voice.

“I’m sorry, Taekwoon, but this movie you picked…” your voice trailed off as your boyfriend pouted at you.

“I like it.” He muttered, his eyes averting from yours and a soft pink blush rising on his plump cheeks. 

You let out a giggle and poked Taekwoon in the side. “I know you like it, it’s just not my kind of romance.”

Your giggles were cut off suddenly by Taekwoon pushing you onto your back, his weight pressing you into the sofa’s cushions in a way that had your heart pounding. “T-Taek?” You stuttered. Your boyfriend’s eyes had darkened and when you licked your lips nervously, they darted down to watch the movement before coming back to your gaze.

“It’s not your kind of romance.” He agreed. One of his hands slid up your shirt, his long fingers brushing over the sensitive skin of your tummy. Heat began to pool in your stomach and you felt your womanhood quiver in arousal. You swallowed, suddenly aware how dry your mouth had become. 

 

"No," Taekwoon smirked, that irresistible little smirk of his that instantly had you weak in the knees. "I know exactly what kind of books you're reading."

You blushed and looked away. "Taekwoon--" 

"You know, I've read them too, while you were out." He cut you off and your eyes snapped back to his in surprise.

Tell me," he placed a smoldering kiss on your neck before continuing. "Do you want to recreate some of my favorite moments?"

 

******

 

The movie on the television was long forgotten as Taekwoon gently transferred the two of you to the floor of the living room. You let yourself become lost in his kiss, let his tongue take control as it explored your mouth. Taekwoon rolled until he was underneath you, your legs bracketing his hips. You looked down at him in mild confusion.

Taekwoon smiled and raised his hands, slipping them behind his head. “Don’t you recognize this? It’s the scene where the woman and her lover make love right there on the living room floor. You know, where she rides her man while he lays there helpless and completely—let’s see, how did the author put it? Ah, yes I believe he ‘was completely entranced by the velvety warmth of her pussy.’” Taekwoon gave a soft laugh at your shocked look. “And you think my romances have cheesy dialogue.”

“Well, maybe both of us have shitty tastes in romances.” You giggle. “But you gotta admit, this seems more fun.” You run your hands down his chest and stomach, tracing the lines of his abs through his shirt before reaching his belt. The two of you locked eyes as you expertly undid is belt and pants. The small gasp that escaped Taekwoon’s lips as you pulled out his already rock hard cock, sent a shiver down your spine. 

Grateful that you had decided to wear a skirt, you pull your panties to the side and teasingly rubbed the head of his cock against your wet folds. 

Taekwoon’s hands moved to grasp your hips, his mouth slightly open and his eyes now watching intently as you slowly slipped the tip into your warmth before pulling it back out and rubbing your folds up and down his length. 

“Oh, my god,” he whispered, completely hypnotized as you finally, slowly sunk down on his cock. His mouth slightly open as he watched your pussy swallow his length all the way to the base. 

His eyes snapped back up to you as you let out a small, breathy, gasp. 

“You make me feel so full, babe.” You whimpered. “Just—ah!—so so full.” You raised yourself up until his tip was just barely inside before abruptly dropping yourself back into his lap and grinding harshly. 

Taekwoon gasped and brought his knees up, planting his feet on the ground for leverage as he tilted his hips up to meet the small movements of your hips. 

You practically mewled as his cock rubbed snuggly against that one spot deep inside of you as you began to bounce yourself on Taekwoon’s thick cock.

“Yes.” Taekwoon hissed tilting his head back and thrusting harder to meet your rhythm. “Yes, Y/N, god, you feel so good when you ride me.” 

“I’m—ah—Taek, I’m gonna come.” You gasped, a heat beginning to blossom deep in your core.

“Me too, babe, come for me.” Taekwoon said, his thumb finding your clit and rubbing it languidly in complete contrast to the frantic pace you both kept up. 

It didn’t take long for your orgasm to crash through you, blanking out your vision for a moment. A loud, sweet moan erupting from your throat. Taekwoon grasped your hips and held you down as he chased his own release, finally coming with a soft, low groan that had your pussy twitching around him. 

You collapsed on to his chest and listened to his heart beat slowly settle down into a relaxed pace. The two of you lay on the living room floor, basking in the warm afterglow of sex when you noticed the movie credits rolling.

“Oh! We missed the rest of the movie.” You leaned up to place an apologetic kiss on Taekwoon’s Adam’s apple.

Taekwoon, chuckled and ran his hands through your soft hair. “It’s okay,” he said. “You were right, this was more fun. Now,” a glint was in his chocolate-colored eyes as he squinted cutely at you. “There are more things I want to recreate from those books of yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh!! I hope you enjoyed the second installment of my little series ^-^ I enjoyed writing it.  
> I was thinking about maybe taking some requests? ^///^ They can be M/F or M/M, smut or fluff, or whatever your little hearts desire. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
